


Surprise, Surprise

by zayden



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 一个意外之喜。





	Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> 标题又名：surprise motherfucker（请参考Dexter里那张传神的gif）  
> 不知道这个梗有没有被搞过…总之就是脑一下BVS里俩人普通身份对峙的那一幕

 

“七分钟，阿福。”

克拉克皱起眉，他不确定韦恩是在和谁对话，但无论那是谁，他都深深的感到自己被侮辱了。

在楼梯拐角，那个哥谭人正扶着把手，一只脚已经踏上了一格阶梯，与此同时，两道凌利的视线穿过人群，一眼就找到了克拉克的方向。除却身为哥谭王子自带的华贵气场之外，那身价格不菲的高级定制西装也完美的勾勒出了他高大的体态，尤其是抬腿时绷紧的大腿与臀部轮廓，曲线堪称犯罪。

更别提他脸上那抹挑衅的笑容。

从小到大，克拉克从来没看错过任何一封抛到自己眼前的宣战书，因此他只是略微眯起眼睛，然后便稳步跟了过去。

十秒后，他与韦恩一上一下的在楼梯上盘旋，两道脚步声几乎默契的完全交叠，他踏过中年人遗留的步伐时能还嗅到一丝未散的浓厚古龙气味，辛辣刺鼻，一如本人的风格那样。偶尔，他还得以从楼道缝隙间窥见到韦恩向下扫视时投来的表情：嘴角含笑，视线尖锐，眼角被年月沉淀过的嚣张如今转化为某种自视甚高的天生不屑，被看过哪怕只是一眼就足以叫克拉克浑身都开始发烫。

忽然间，年轻人的脑内猛然腾升起一个响亮无比的嗓音，震耳欲聋、不容忽视，咆哮着要他现在就追上去，把对方压进地面、摔进墙里，用双手和牙齿去打破那份自以为是的高贵。

而他向来遵从自己的心声。

在到达三楼时，他的目标终于被赶上了，但韦恩表现的完全自如，只是扭头看了克拉克一眼，那眼神颇具深意，却又收回的太快，只是一个侧身的动作，中年人便拐进了一个隔间里，彭的一声阖上门，而在他背后步步紧逼的年轻人甚至没来得及看清指示牌便推门跟了进去。

下一秒，他被一双粗糙的手和一张柔软的嘴唇捕捉住。

韦恩的气息像一栋老宅中被堆积太久的厚重尘埃，在打开门扉的瞬间便劈头盖脸的落下来，一眨眼便呛进呼吸里、挤入衣物缝隙，渗透进身体里里外外的每个角落，他拉扯着克拉克的西装前襟拖向自己，动作粗暴又强硬，意图逼他与自己一道后退，以此掌控局势，但年轻人在激烈的唇舌交战间没忘记自己是要来宣战的，因此他在那根湿热的舌头卷进自己口中时反捉住对方的手腕，大力到把袖扣都按进了那里的皮肤中，足以留下淤青，然后再猛地反转了两人的位置。

只消一秒的功夫，克拉克就把韦恩钉在了自己想要的位置上，这个高傲自大的中年人一下被撞进了紧闭的门板里头，在后背与钢板接触时闷哼一声，松开了他的嘴唇，惯性的向后仰头露出了脖颈，表情似乎很是诧异。

此时此刻，他就像是那些高中生物课上制作的蝴蝶标本，被完完全全的压制在一块反光平面上，嘴里略微喘息，被这一连串动作搅乱的棕白掺杂的头发垂下落在额前，他隔着发丝瞪向克拉克，有一瞬间看起来几乎像是要扑上来扯开他的喉咙。说实话，那副狼狈的姿态既不得体也不雅观，但十足的合乎年轻人的心意。

短暂的对视后，韦恩恢复了过来，于是清清嗓子，暗示的转了转自己被禁锢的手腕。

“你的手劲很大。”他用柔和嘶哑的嗓子说，忽然间找回了那抹嘲讽的神色，一只膝盖趁势滑进克拉克的两腿之间，意有所指的往上抬高，直到用力顶住一团鼓囊的热度，在得到一声回应的粗喘时，他偏过头露齿一笑。

中年人弓起背脊凑近，微眯起眼睛，颧骨上的痣像被点上去的一样扎眼，然后用那把猫科动物打呼般愉快的声音说：“希望你在别的方面也能这样，肯特先生。”

于是下一秒，他被猛地翻了过去，克拉克从背后凶狠的压上来，在鼻息下无法自制的低声咒骂起中年人的挑衅手艺，与此同时手指飞快的撩开他的西装下摆，再一把抽掉皮带，皮料与附近的钢架橱柜接触时发出一声清脆的鞭声，让韦恩和克拉克都浑身一颤，但前者立刻又放松下来，主动的向后贴近。

克拉克的动作一顿，手掌在对方凸出的胯骨上紧紧扣住，热度隔着布料渗入皮肤里，韦恩的身材很好，在把西装推上肩胛位置后更能看清楚他的腰线，马甲从宽阔的后背急剧收紧，窄细柔韧，非常贴合年轻人的掌心。

可惜他跟前的男人显然没什么耐心，没等几秒韦恩就扭动起上半身，让自己能够别头过来看向后方，他舔了舔下唇，然后懒洋洋的说：“最好快一点，男孩，我可不打算整晚都跟你耗在这儿。”

克拉克还记得那个七分钟之约。

他很想现在就告诉对方，无论如何，他都绝不该拿另一个男人的性能力来打赌，更别提对方还是个外星男人，但这种时刻，显然是行动更能有说服力，于是年轻人只是恶狠狠的回瞪一眼，然后抬手就把对方的剪裁精良的西裤一下扯到大腿中部，包括黑色的内裤一起，因此暴露在空气中的两瓣臀肉被这串粗暴的动作带动的轻微颤动着，看起来苍白又柔软，但在被抓捏住一把时却手感柔韧，克拉克毫不客气的用力揉捏了好一会儿，直到超级听力捕捉到一声低哑难耐的抽气声。

“但男孩都是这样，韦恩先生。”

他凑过去，声音和言辞截然不同的低沉稳重，但动作愈发下流。他让自己的胯部紧贴上对方赤裸的后臀，把依然被布料紧裹着的阴茎挤进了股缝里，磨蹭起那里敏感的穴口，偏头咬上一边正在缓慢泛红的耳廓，牙齿威胁的在软骨上合拢。

“我们都摆脱不了这点急躁的脾气。”

这回，韦恩发出的声音可不低，但他很快就用一声咒骂掩饰了过去，呼吸在喉咙里卡顿的不上不下，整个后背肌肉群都开始一阵一阵的反复绷紧。克拉克能看到自己的话和动作在对方身上奏效了，中年人显然有一具尝过所有情欲滋味的身体，敏感的过分却又偏爱挑拨和粗暴的对待。为了证实自己的观点，克拉克又把手绕到前面，先是拉开他的马甲，再体贴的解开衬衫的三颗纽扣才伸进去，随后用力抓住一边的胸肌，感到饱满的肉从自己的指缝间溢出来，掌心压着已经硬起的乳头。

“抱歉，韦恩先生，但恐怕我得多占用你一点时间。”克拉克低声说，丝毫没有掩饰语调中的嘲讽。

这让中年人嘶声抽进一大口气，然后忽然弓起手肘，向后猛地一戳，显然是想以此摆脱他的控制，但没能如愿。克拉克甚至连半点反应都没给他，直接抵住对方的后颈轻笑起来，用笑声带起震动的胸膛把那只手肘反压下去，直到韦恩吃痛的咒骂起来。

克拉克发现对方似乎刻意控制了力道，但换做其他任何人的话，这一记也够呛了。

当然，前提是普通人。

在挣扎被证明完全无效之后，这位从来没吃过亏的韦恩似乎愤恨极了，但又挨着自己那点可怜的自尊心而不肯表现出来，只好扭过头来再次瞪了克拉克一眼，但他的颧骨飞红，下唇让自己咬的红肿湿润，表情实在谈不上有说服力。

“你最好闭上嘴然后做你该做的，记者。”中年人气喘吁吁的说。

克拉克只是回以一笑，感到一股强烈的征服欲席卷而上，汹汹灼烧的烈火涌入他的胸腔。他在与韦恩维持眼神对视的同时把一只手绕到两人中间，故意用力挤开那两瓣结实的臀肉，指关节擦过穴口，然后拉下了自己的拉链。

在他面前，韦恩那双棕色的眼睛随着拉链声的响起而瞪圆，瞳孔放大，似乎不敢相信自己听到的是什么，他的嘴唇仍维持着说话时半张的弧度，克拉克立刻捉住这个机会，凑上去叼住那根狡猾的银舌头，狠狠吮吸一通后才放过他，把注意力转向下方。他扶着自己在这番主导权争夺中已经硬到渗出前夜的阴茎，用力撸动两把，让手指沾染上些体液，然后直接送入两根手指。

他在自己的嘴里直接尝到了韦恩的呻吟，中年人的嗓子里都透着一股子湿度，黏腻的全是鼻音和气音的混合体，他急迫又吃痛，却在被真的强行插入手指时本能抬起腰，往后贴了过来，配合着这番粗暴的动作，一下子就让自己吃进到了第二截指关节。

这样急躁的开拓远谈不上顺利，克拉克被括约肌勒的过紧，几乎不敢张开手指去做扩张，这名韦恩要么是第一次用这里，要么就是鲜少这么做，他紧的不可思议，肠肉却柔软又湿热，和那张脸截然相反的热情，裹着入侵者就要往深处带。

就在克拉克皱着眉，决定暂且先退出去的时候，中年人忽然做出了一个对于他的年龄来说几乎算得上不可思议的动作：他维持着下半身仍然在对方控制下的姿势扭过腰，上半身倾斜向克拉克来，直到一边肩膀抵住他的胸膛，口中仍狼狈的喘着气，第一颗纽扣下的胸膛暴露在外，但他忽然反手抓住了克拉克的领带，把他扯向自己。

两人的鼻尖直接撞上，但韦恩丝毫不在意，他凶狠的咬住克拉克的下唇，舌头撬开牙齿再滑进口腔，掠夺城池般气势汹汹，让对方完全措手不及，只能含糊的呻吟进他的嘴里。在最终松开年轻人的领带和嘴唇之后，韦恩用舌尖抵着自己的犬齿一寸寸舔过去，眉骨投掷的阴影下眼神尖锐，简短但坚定的命令他道：“继续，就这样把我打开。”然后他便扭过头，重新趴回了门上，甚至还调整了一个更为优雅舒适的姿势，以便自己把额头靠在交叠的前臂上。

克拉克本来就不需要空气，但他必须承认，自己确实被韦恩的这种态度彻底夺走了呼吸，他震惊的眨了好几下眼，好一会儿才顺从对方的意思继续下去。

这回，在潦草的抽插几下后他便撤出了手指，看着自己的前液和一些肠液跟着被带出来，打湿了穴口的皱褶，他的阴茎就抵在对方的苍白的臀肉上，略显狰狞的肿胀粗长，在这样的对比之下，那个即将要吞下他的洞实在又小又窄，但在被厚实的龟头抵住时却自发的开始收缩着，轻吮着他的顶端，偶尔露出一点内里的嫩红色的肠肉，似乎已经亟不可待，于是克拉克咬紧牙关，决意不再犹豫。

他推进的非常缓慢，硬着头皮忍耐着被高热紧密的肠肉用力裹住的快感，也彻底卸下了自己针对这名韦恩的所有怒火，竭力试图在冗长的插入间隙给予对方些许安慰，他把一只手绕到前方配合的套弄起韦恩的阴茎，另一只则又回到对方饱满的胸口，夹着乳晕和乳头一起轻轻揉捏。

这让中年人浑身都在绷紧与发颤间徘徊不定，喉中深处不断发出细碎的闷哼，但他显然没有感到太多的不适，因为克拉克手里的那根阴茎很快就开始往外溢水了，这让他紧贴着对方的后颈，满意的笑了起来。

韦恩对他的笑声很是不满，他在鼻息下又恶狠狠的咒骂了一声，用的是另一种语言，估计以为克拉克绝不会听懂他是在拿斐济语骂自己的阴茎大的像种马，这倒让年轻人又恼怒又有点被逗乐了，很想回答一句这对男人而言其实得算是种夸奖，但想了想还是作罢，决定自己的所有不满完全可以发泄在其他事上。

他先是轻缓的抽插了几次，然后再持续深入直到囊袋撞上臀肉，中年人似乎很中意被彻底填满的滋味，腰彻底塌下来配合着他的动作，喉间呻吟变得柔软，也稍微提高了音量，但他仍然有所克制，甚至还能在不到一分钟里就调整好了自己的状态，开始时不时的恶意夹紧收缩，主动吞吃起来后面的这根阴茎，意图明显的很，就是要克拉克在自己之前先射出来，恐怕还要越快越好。

年轻人被他的这份狠劲折磨的毫无办法，要让他看着这样一具肉体在自己身下起伏，被操到臀肉泛红、留下手印，里头那个裹住他的肠道还和本人一样顽劣的要命，缠着他又吸又吮，无论是意志或生理上都没法做到坚持太久，但克拉克实在太不服气了，这个见鬼的韦恩永远都是一副高高在上的姿势，哪怕是被操到呻吟也设法高他一等，让他无论如何都无法咽下这口气，于是在短暂的思考后，克拉克干脆直接打开了扫射视线，决定找到对方的前列腺，其他后续问题的起码也要等到他让对方先射出来再说。

几秒钟后，克拉克很快就找到了目标的那个小小的腺体。但他还找到了很多别的东西。

空弹造成的穿透伤、脊椎里的数个钢钉、一块毫无疑问的爆炸波及伤、断裂过起码三次的胫骨，还有另外十几个大大小小、并且在任何情况下都无法用极限运动解释的旧伤。

还有一个蝙蝠镖。就被缝在韦恩先生的西装夹层里，位置非常隐蔽，但同时也是只要他现在一伸手进去就能掏出来的方便快捷。

克拉克感到一阵头晕目眩。

_蝙蝠侠。_

布鲁斯·天杀的·韦恩就是蝙蝠侠。

而他正在字面意义上的 ** _操着_** 蝙蝠侠。

有那么一瞬间，克拉克想着如果这时候他抽出自己这根万分罪恶的阴茎再立马整装走人，他们虽然不可能假装这事儿从来没有发生过，但韦恩——蝙蝠侠与其憎恨超人，倒是更有可能把这份怒火转移到克拉克·肯特身上。至少那样的话他还只是要丢一份工作和从今往后退大概四十年左右的社会地位，而不是像现在这样的性命堪忧。毕竟蝙蝠侠可能还不知道怎么杀死一个氪星人，但他在这之后绝对会有数以万计的理由要想方设法去做到了。

一时间，克拉克有些绝望，又非常不合时宜的想笑，但归根结底，他还是最想回到五分钟前，去怒骂一通那个没把摆在眼前的线索联系到一起的自己。

布鲁斯·韦恩当然就是蝙蝠侠了。他悲愤的想。而他只因为对方有一张时刻都在挑衅人的脸和一个完美的屁股就被转移了注意力。

而现在，那个完美的屁股在他的手掌下收缩了一下，显然在质疑为什么他停了下来。

但克拉克方寸大乱，既不敢拔出去，更不敢再往里插，他在面对这个哥谭罪犯时本应有的底气此刻全从长在他身上的那根罪魁祸首里流了出去，剩下的尽是饱含罪恶感和绝望的生理本能，内心天人交战了大概有半分钟，他在那双恼火又满溢情欲的棕色眼睛终于扭过来看向自己时浑身一僵，下意识的和对方同时开口说：

“为什么停了？”

“我就是超人。”

那三个价值千金的词一出口，克拉克就嗑哒一声用力合上牙齿，觉得自己的世界末日恐怕已经为期不远。

他面前的男人立刻绷紧了后背，瞪大眼睛看着他，但在不过三秒的对视后，韦恩——蝙蝠侠只是翻了翻眼睛，然后把脸又埋回了双臂之间。

“男孩的儿时幻想啊……当然了，肯特先生，你就是超人，”他不耐烦的纵容道，用的还是那种应付邻居家的烦人小孩的语气，然后他又一次摆腰，娴熟的收缩着穴口，从克拉克嘴里榨出一声苦不堪言的呻吟，“那劳烦超人，现在可以继续操我了吗？你还有——两分半钟，抱歉，但我赶时间。”

克拉克发誓，要不是现在他真的紧张过了头，他铁定会记得要把这话给录下来存放到孤独堡垒里去。但事实就是他确实紧张又忐忑，还多添了一份破釜沉舟的决心。他不能就这样继续做下去，假装自己根本不知道韦恩到底是谁，而这只是一次无伤大雅的风流情事。无论蝙蝠侠和他的立场再不相同，对方也绝不应当在性上被剥夺给出最关键的同意的权利，而克拉克敢用自己的性命担保，要是在一开始韦恩就知道自己是谁的话，他绝对不会像现在这样的塌下腰、把自己用托盘端着送到他的手里。

于是在深深吸进一口气后，克拉克面色凝重，眼神坚定，阴茎仍然硬的淌水，然后忽然伸手绕过韦恩的两只膝弯，让他彻底摆脱脚踝处堆积的西裤，再像是对方没有任何重量似的把他一翻，转到和自己正面相对的体位上，他的阴茎在中年人的体内跟着转过一圈，勾出了一声毫无防备、突然拔高的惊叫。

韦恩显然没料到他会这样做，或是会有这样的体能，在慌乱间他抬手勾住克拉克的脖颈，两腿也下意识的缠上年轻人的腰，结果却因此臀部下沉，被迫被捅进去的更深，他含住下唇，面露痛苦的神色，但勃起的阴茎溢出了一小股精液，就蹭在克拉克的衬衫上头。

在这个短暂的小高潮过去之后，韦恩歪斜过头，气喘吁吁的向后一靠，让后脑勺抵住门板，隔着被搅乱的发丝怒目圆瞪面前的年轻人，似乎终于忍无可忍，压低声的咆哮起来：“该死的，你到底在发什么疯？”

但克拉克只是顽固的抿起嘴，后槽牙互相磨蹭，一边拼命忍耐下自己的欲望，一边给了对方一个很是悲壮的眼神，带着十万分的诚恳说：“我真的是超人，韦恩先生。”

他嘴里的韦恩先生看起来简直快被他气疯了，但就在中年人能开口之前，克拉克腾出一只手去摘掉了自己的眼镜，再把固定住的卷发稍许抓乱。

那张嘴飞快的闭上了。

克拉克完全不敢去看他的表情，但单纯只是为了以防万一，他干脆带着韦恩的重量一起向上漂浮了起来，大概离地一英尺左右，在这期间，他做为支撑的那只手没有发力，结果就是这让对方一下子完全沉了下去，着力点只剩那一根深入体内的阴茎，还附带了地心引力的作用，韦恩似乎本来还想说什么的，但这一下让他张口就是一声短促嘶哑的尖叫，然后呜咽着手脚并用攀上克拉克的身体，无论是做为哥谭韦恩或蝙蝠侠都颜面全失，在年轻英雄的后背上用力锤打了一击，这回用的力道足以敲碎一个普通人的指骨。

克拉克这才反应过来自己做了什么，赶紧重新托起蝙蝠侠的后腿根，带着对方缓缓落地。

好一阵掺杂着快速呼吸与大喘气的沉默过后。

“……不敢相信——天杀的操！超人？超人！”韦恩在他的胸口咬牙切齿，怒火几乎形成实质的在他眼中灼烧，那两只手从后背上飞快的转移到他的西装前襟里，恶狠狠的一把揪住，像是要把对方拉过去和自己对峙，但说实话，他们之间的距离已经字面意义上的无法更近了：他的腿依然紧紧环扣在克拉克的腰上，那根阴茎也依然在他的肠道里。

“我发誓，我不是有意隐瞒——”克拉克说到一半就意识到这话不对，只好重新改口道，“我也是刚才才发现你是蝙蝠侠的，在这之前我真的不知情。”

瞬间，韦恩脸上连怒气都消失的一干二净。他面无表情的盯着克拉克，除去依然泛红的颧骨和过分饱满的下唇以外，那眼神确实叫人毛骨悚然。

“你知道我是蝙蝠侠。”他非常缓慢的重复了一遍。

克拉克这才反应过来自己说了什么。

“我——呃，我有扫描视线，”他磕绊的试图解释，感到自己的脸颊在随着每一个字都更加发烫，“之前没有用过，但在刚才，我想找到你的——天哪，这真的太尴尬了——总之，我在找你的前列腺的时候发现了你身上的伤还有蝙蝠镖。”他飞快的一口气说完，预计自己应该已经红到了耳根。

足足有十几秒，韦恩只是这么沉默的看着他，有那么一瞬间，他看起来像是想要笑出来，但最后只是古怪的抽动了一下嘴角，然后又恢复默然紧绷的状态，一言不发。

在这份没法更加糟糕的缄默和下方无法忽视的另一个问题持续到克拉克的承受极限后，年轻人终于垮下肩膀，无奈的低下头，感到自己连脖颈都开始发烫。

“……我真的很抱歉，蝙蝠侠，但是我们现在该怎么做？”他真的不想承认，但他听起来确实凄惨极了，痛苦而且无助。他和韦恩都还没发泄出来，而且基本就在高潮边缘徘徊，只差最后那么一步，这堪称生与死的判决，但克拉克明白自己必须做出正确的选择，把选择权留给年长的男人。

而韦恩仍然在看他。

又是十秒后的沉默后，中年人忽然松开了手指，身体再度放松下来。他的一只手重新绕上克拉克的脖颈，另一只手向后抵住门。

“继续。”韦恩咬牙切齿地说，然后极其隐忍的别过头，让垂落下来的发丝遮挡住自己的眼睛，他的手指在克拉克的颈后捏成拳的轻颤着，下方夹在两人间的阴茎还挂着精液，仍然坚挺，那个裹着超人的甬道正在很轻微的痉挛收缩着。

接着，他用那把嘶哑的声音严厉地说：“在这之后你和我会好好地谈一次。但现在，记者先生，你还有一分钟。”

这个答案让克拉克瞬间瞪大眼睛，然后长松出了一口他并不需要的空气，感到自己莫名的稍稍翘起了嘴角。他很高兴自己不是唯一一个快要被欲望逼疯的人，也很高兴这个哥谭人似乎并不如自己所认为的那样从不会退让，另外，这话说出来可能不怎么好听，但这个情况下，他也绝对要不了一分钟。

没再犹豫或等待，克拉克直接松开了双手，任由蝙蝠侠自己支撑起体重，然后把他用力压进身后的门板里，开始快速用力的抽插起来，他在那个湿热紧致的肠穴里长进长出，确保自己每一次撞击都会蹭过对方的前列腺，稍微带了些没调剂得当的怒气，毕竟换个角度去考虑的话，这一整件事也可以怪在这个敏感的腺体上。

哥谭的黑夜骑士为此发出了几声和骑士丝毫不沾边的下流呻吟，把背后的那只手伸向自己的阴茎，但克拉克抢先了一步，跟随着自己深入的节奏替他套弄起来，氪星人的掌心温度比普通人类要高不少，这似乎让韦恩更快的逼近边缘，嘴里含糊的流出更多喘息和催促，偶尔掺杂克拉克的名字，年轻人于是又把另一只手伸进他敞开的衬衫里，再次找到先前被他折磨过的那块胸肌，中指和食指夹住一颗发硬的乳头。

四十秒的激烈抽插后，韦恩率先夹紧了臀肉，肠道一阵痉挛，两腿绞紧到会给任何普通人留下淤青的程度，然后阴茎抽动过一次，射进了克拉克的掌心里。他无声的垂下头，胸膛激烈的起伏着，额头靠在年轻人依然在耸动的一只肩膀上。间隔不到一秒，克拉克也跟着射进了他的肠道深处，那股体液的热量叫中年人止不住的倒抽了一口凉气，然后再次恢复沉默。

在喘息间，蝙蝠侠缓慢的松开两腿，让那根阴茎滑出体外，而克拉克配合的松开手，让他能够重新站回地上，中年人的膝盖稍微有些打颤，但很快就稳住了自己的体重，扶着门站直起来。

两人短暂的对视了几秒，然后——

“——时间到了。我得先，呃，我是真的赶时间，点事要先去处理——”

“——我听到电视上有个，呃，我是说，超级听力，但有个小女孩——”

——他们一齐闭了嘴。

在三秒内，克拉克设法做到了从后面的货架上找到储备用的手纸、擦干净自己的手，把剩下的纸卷塞进韦恩手里、然后再换上超人制服。

完成这一切后，他对眼前仍然衣冠不整的蝙蝠侠非常不确定的笑了一下，拘谨又尴尬，然后清清嗓子，又忽然严肃的说：“我们确实需要聊一聊，布鲁斯，我之后会来找你的。”

下一秒他就消失了。

韦恩在原地愣了两秒，然后立刻也开始以人类最快的速度清理自己，整理衣冠、调整发型，并且还要夹紧屁股，因为那个天杀的外星人既没有带安全套，也没有任何该射在外面的普通常识。他在心底又恶狠狠的拿斐济语骂了对方好几句，对这一整个超现实的状况感到荒唐、无奈，又无计可施。

十几秒后，直到他重新带回布鲁斯·韦恩的完美面具，信步跨出那个小小的杂物间，开始顺着楼梯往下走后，他才后知后觉意识到就在刚才那一刻，显然，超人已经开始拿名字称呼蝙蝠侠了。

就因为他们操了一次。

这回，韦恩在阿尔弗雷德重新接通通讯器的瞬间直接骂出了声：“那个天杀的、得寸进尺的、他妈的该死的种马外星人！”

 

 

 

 FIN 

 


End file.
